Held by a String
by wonderfulmika
Summary: a LONG story about The thin kept relationship between the Zombie Twinz!


**Held by a string**

**Chapter One**

"F-fuck! 'K-Kuzu! Can't we-?"

The whine was cut off by a rough voice." Shut up Hidan." The figure turned and gave me a Hell-only-knows-what-I'll- do-to-you glare.

"B-but! 'Kuzu!!" I whined again. I sure as Hell wasn't going to lose this fight. Apparently Hell wasn't very sure.

"I said no Hidan! Isn't this enough?" He held out his arms exasperated.

I put my head on his shoulder and pouted. My whine had earned me a piggy back, and I was trying to get him to go downstairs.

But this fucker had other plans. He wasn't going downstairs where the others could see for shit.

So I was giving him shit.

Putting on my best sparkly eyed pout, I asked, "'Kuzu! Why can't you? Kisame gives _Itachi_ piggy backs _outside!_ Can't you pleeeaasse go down into the front room?" I batted my eyes and whined to my best potential.

To my disappointment, he smirked at me. Unfazed by my performance.

"Does _Itachi_ get screwed whenever he wants?"

"Well no...But-"

"Does _Itachi_ get bought things? Expensive," He shuddered, "Items he wants?"

"Fuck!...No...But-"

One final smirk, to tease me. "And does _Itachi_ get loved and caressed by the only man in the universe to ever love you?"

I gasped. "K...Kakuzu! H-hopefully not!" I kissed him lovingly. God damn I love how he kisses me. So...violent, yet loving. And damn I love how the fuck he turns me on!

I was lost in this thought when suddenly the strings on his lips came undone. A warmth was forced into my mouth. My tongue wrapped around his as I savored the taste. Not only that, the taste, the feel, and damnit, the fucking sensation! My whole body was heated by the warmth of his.

Only because the universe is cruel did it end. Kakuzu's green eyes jerked open. Breaking the kiss, he turned his head. Putting his hands in his pockets was the signal I discovered meaning he's blushing.

"Damn Hidan, no need to get...Horny on me. Fuck."

I flushed a deep crimson. Shit! I'd forgotten, I was still on his back, and, I dunno. My fucking body took over! I got off and ran into the cover of the blanket. I was too ashamed to come out.

From where he was standing, I heard shuffling, then the door open. "Hey Hidan. I'm going out for a bit. Uh, enjoy your...Uke night."

Panic swept over me. FUCK! Uke nights tonight!! I almost forgot!

Uke night is where on Friday nights, me and the other Uke's get together and talk. Everything, nothing. But mostly about the Seme. Just to put you in terms, Uke's are the girls in the relationship; Deidara, me, Itachi, Tobi, and if you count siblings, Konan. The Seme's are the "guys"; 'Kuzu, Zestu, Sasori, Kisame and Pein. Er...Leader.

I hopped out of bed when the door closed and ran to the shower.

As I was wiping off the wet from my gray hair, I heard the regulars at my door. "Just a second, shit!" I called as I slicked my hair back. I ran to open the door and Itachi and Deidara walk in. They are the only ones who come. We call Tobi a Uke, but we are unsure if he's actually being fucked by Zestu. Konan is Pein's sister, so she doesn't actually count. The two helped themselves to my bed as I walked over. I jumped on and we started our discussion. I eventually got to today.

"And he wouldn't even leave the room! The ass!"

"Kisame takes me **outside**," Itachi bragged coolly.

"Un! And Sasori-no-Dana takes me for ice cream and lets me ride him around the store. Poor you Hidan-san, hm!"

I growled at him. Though they did have a point. Their lovers were much better to them than mine.

Itachi snickered, "Maybe he only keeps you around for a quick fuck."

Deidara's gay ass laughed at that. They brought this up every week and I've already proved them wrong, ass-fuckies. But they never give up. I hate them. The bastards...

"Screw you bitch! Seriously! He loves me!" I tried to sound tough, but my voice broke mid sentence.

The blond and the Uchiha exchanged glances. I knew what they were thinking. "Denial."

We moved onto a different subject. At 10 o'clock the meeting was over.

Deidara was the first to leave. As he was leaving, there was a yell and before I could blink a flash of black and red pushed the bomber down. There was the sound of dragging and light mumbling from a mad blondie.

Me and Itachi smiled. Sasori never gave up. I think Dei-Dei might be the one who might be kept for, as the pyromaniac would say, a quick bang.

Itachi sighed. "Well, I guess I'll go. See you round Hidan-san." He crept off the bed and out of the room, just as my lover entered.

"Hidan. I have something to ask you..."

"Can it wait? I have somethin' first."

He rolled his green and red eyes. "Sure."

"You love me right? In the emotional term? Seriously?"

He blinked. Even through his mask, I could see he sighed. "You should have waited. Then you wouldn't have had to ask."

Now it was my turn to blink. I cocked my head to the side. He put his hands in his pockets. I didn't even need to know the signal, for even the sliver of his face between his mask and hood was red.

Then to my surprise, he shifted something in the cloak pocket and pulled it out. Walking over, every step turning redder and redder. He got on one knee and opened the box. An expensive looking diamond ring was shining inside, a reflection of his love. My cheeks flushed before he even spoke.

"Hidan...Will you...Marry me?"

I was about to thank Jashin-sama no one was around, when I heard a noise outside the door Kakuzu had closed before coming to me. Kakuzu must have heard them too, because before I could answer he covered my mouth and crept to the door. Then he jerked it open and a pile of Akatsuki members fell in. Then Pein and Konan peeked from the corner. Almost on cue, they said, "Congrats, Hidan." The group on the floor looked up. Some, like Kisame and Deidara grinned like crazies. Then they screamed, "Congrats, Hidan-san!" with Deidara adding, "Un!" on the end.

I stammered. "I...I...N...n-no...Kakuzu. No."

The room got quiet. Kakuzu looked at me, confusion in his eyes. "N-no? H...Hidan?" I shook my head. I want to say yes. I just can't handle it right now. Jashin I was about to cry. I fucking wanted to say yes! I just can't! When they all congratulate me like that, I get so fucking scared damnit.

I was starting to cry when I looked up. Kakuzu had beat me to the draw. There were tears rolling down his tan face, soaking in his mask.

Him, the man unfazed by anything. Nothing scared him or made him sad..._Crying!_

"Ka-Kaku-"

He turned, jumping over the pile and ran out of the room.

Itachi, of course, being the ass he is, stated, "Well. You officially proved us wrong. Too bad you broke his hearts."

Then I couldn't stop it. I cried the rest of the night.

**Chapter Two**

I woke up the next morning feeling in a nightmare. 'Kuzu still wasn't here. It felt, feels, so lonely without him here next to me! Not holding me. Cherishing me. Kissing me. Loving..._No!_ Must stop thinking about it. I lugged myself out of bed and quickly washed my hair, slicking it back before I got dressed. Then I thought about it, why should I get dressed? Kuzu isn't here so who's there to impress? I went back and washed the gel out of my hair and went downstairs in my pajama pants.

I got odd stares from fully dressed members. All except my stitched lover. I eat a grape from the kitchen and that's all. I couldn't take it. Now I can't even find him. Must be out on a mission or...no...Not gone. Momentarily...Screw it. There's no good way to say it.

Slumping on the couch, I whimpered silently. My Kuzu. Gone. I have to get him back.

Pein walked downstairs and shot me a look. "Hidan, He's at a nearby village. Go look for him there."

I was out the door before he finished. Too happy to remember to change clothes.

By the time I got to the village I was panting like hell. "Close my ass! That was like 10 miles damnit!" Then I had to go around for 20 minutes asking people where he is. No names of course.

"Yeah I've seen him. Down the street," Someone finally said.

"Thank you! Seriously!!"

I ran as fast as my sore legs would take me. I got to the motel and up the stairs before anyone could yell at me.

It took 5 minutes of banging for a grunt answer. "Ugh just a second. Damn."

There was a chink and a slide of the door bolt-chain. The door opened slightly to show ragged black hair and Kakuzu's sleepless eye.

I gave my best smile. "H-hi 'Kuzu." For three seconds I was afraid he would slam the door in my face. Then he opened it and wrapped his tan, muscular, stitched arms around me. I flinched momentarily, and then relaxed. My chest suddenly felt wet. He was crying. I put my hand on his head, which was rested on my collar bone, next to my Rosary. I put the other as close to "around him" as I could.

Aside from his sobbing, it was quiet for a while. I somehow lead him into the room, shut the door and we sat like that on his bed. O.k., me sitting, him more laying.

Then, he spoke, "H...Hi...dan...Why...w-why'd...you say...say no? I thought...thought we'd be...you'd say...I even...even bought...you a...ring....¥100,000,000." ($1,000,000)

"Seriously," my eyes widened, "That much?"

"Y...Yeah."

"Wow...I...love you."

Even with his red eyes, when he lifted his head, I could tell they were bloodshot. Plus red from crying. "If...you did you...you would've said...yes."

I considered it for a moment, and then responded, "So if I didn't, I don't?"

He shot me a look.

"Well you sure didn't show you did."

I smiled. "Yes," I said to him. He looked at me. "Yes?" he questioned back, obviously not getting it.

I repeated, "Yes," in the same tone. I could almost hear the click in his head. His eyes pleading for me to mean what he thinks. I nodded.

He pulled himself up, wrapped his legs around my waist, kissing me, stroking my hair. All in the same second of time. I kissed back, loving it all. Wishing to Jashin-sama it would last.

He pulled back his head. A questioning look on his tan, tear streaked face. "Wait. Why'd you say no then, to say yes now?"

"Well...when they all looked at me like that," I gave a shy smile. "I got nervous."

A smile plastered his face again. The stitch on his lips came undone and he plunged into another kiss. This time he let me be the first to enter his mouth.

Before I knew it, I was lying on my back, and his tongue had switched interests from my mouth to my bare chest.

A light moan escaped my lips.

Then I came to the realization that I'd been moaning for a few minutes as his hand slipped into the sides of my black pajama pants.

I closed my eyes and tried to steady my breathing. It's not like we hadn't done this before. Just not in public like this. Always in our room, not in a cheap motel like this one. I tried to think positive. He locked the door, the curtains are closed. No one is in the rooms on either side.

"K...'Kuzu!"

I snapped back hearing myself moan his name. I was already bent at my stomach, gripping the pillows, him thrusting and biting his ear. My voice made a small whine of pleasure. I heard a rough laughter. Kakuzu licked behind my ear and said softly, "Lucky me. I got someone who's easy to please." I moaned once more. He chuckled. "But now I'm wanting more. So let's step it up shall we, Hidan?"

My squeak was all the response he needed.

It was 2 o'clock when I came to. I was curled up against my partner. We must have put our clothes back on before we fell victim to sleep. I had my 'Jamies back on, him a t-shirt and jeans. He was still out. I reached out to touch his face when I looked closely. The ¥100,000,000 diamond ring, engagement ring, was on my left ring finger. I smiled and leaned up to kiss him. He grunted slightly from the confrontation. My smile grew. He was so cute in his sleep, like a kitty. I love kitties.

He fidgeted some, rolling on his side. So my head was now facing the chest of his t. He mumbled something about the cost of the room. I giggled to myself. Same old 'Kuzu. Even if he did spend that much on a ring he knew I was going to get bloodstained in a week. Same, very old Kakuzu.

I sat up and stretched my tired arms. Yawning, I shook Kakuzu. He woke after two or three shakes, and then hit me upside the head.

"O.k. Hidan? Love or null, that still pisses me off."

I laughed. In the same tone, only mocking, I responded, "O.k. 'Kuzu? Love or null, your still a fucking Heathen."

He gave a low scoff. "Then aren't you just as bad for loving this Heathen?"

I frowned. Oh yeah, same old can't-take-a-joke 'Kuzu.

"Well fuck you! Bastard! You'll burn in fucking Hell for this blasphemy!"

He just sat there through my rant giving me that, are-you-done-YET, look. Which got me even more pissed off!

"Why you shitty...Ass-fucker!!" I cried and pointed at him with my beautifully manicured finger.

He just laughed and smiled at me. "Aww. And I thought you liked it when I _fucked _your _ass!_" All this came with a snickering fit. I drew my finger back and flipped out my middle one.

"Yeah? Screw you! God-less ass."

"Love you too." Kakuzu snickered again. He was enjoying himself. Loser...

"Well we better get going. This room costs you know."

Before he finished, I had locked myself to his lips.

His eyes got wide.

I pulled back, "Well, let's go!" Now I giggled. All the way back.

**Chapter Three**

Man Hidan pisses me off. Sometimes I can't stand him. Then I remember why I do. Those big pink eyes of his. I can't stand them, and yet I always get sucked in by them. His voice is so whiny! Yet when we talk I can't stop listening. It's hypnotic.

Last his body. The thing covered in blood I want to walk away from. Yet I'm drawn to. His pretty face, his slender arms, that hair. I want to rip it all, tear its perfection. But all my dark arms can do is hold him, stroke him, and love all about him.

Walking home with him, I can live without though. He is so fucking annoying! But I must stay calm. That's the way to deal with this gray haired bastard.

"You should've seen your eyes! They were huge!" He taunted me. I glanced back at him. Flinching, he turned his head. "They were," He mumbled.

"Shut up Hidan," I snapped back at him, "I'm sick of hearing your mouth. Got it?"

Instead of the expected complaint, he mumbled a "yes". I hid my shock for it.

The rest of the way back he grumbled slightly. Not really complaining, but not quiet. Then he saw the cat.

"Fuck! Jashin, a kitty!" He cried, magenta eyes shining. " I wan' it!" He bent down to pick it up. I turned around just in time.

"DON'T touch it!" My voice growled at him. He was in mid-grab, "It will cling to you and follow you home."

He stared at me with a look closely related to Deidara's "are-you-retarded' face. "That would be the fucking idea, dipshit."

I glared at him. "_No._ You wouldn't take care of it, or will feed it _constantly_ and will _cost me __**wasted money!**_" I snapped. Of course, he started whining at me like I was to care.

"But _'Kuzu!_ I wa-a-ant it!! It's cute. I'ma name it Cuddles!" He put on the gayest smile I have ever seen not plastered to Deidara's face.

Kami did that name make me laugh. "C...C-c..._CUDDLES_?! Hidan! T-that name is so GAY!" came snickered out. Hidan frowned and stuck out his tongue. I rolled my eyes and turned back to the road. Why do I even bother? It...Is...Hopeless to talk to him. He immediately picked up..."Cuddles"

As we were walking I heard him cooing words to it.

"Yesh, your such a cute little kitty! Yesh you are! I love y-"

I whipped around. He stared at me like I'm a nutcase. "You do NOT love it. Got it? Do not!!"

"But I just!"

"No! DO NOT!"

"It was just a-"

"NO! Repeat: I do not love the cat."

"'Kuzu, I just!"

"Repeat!"

He grumbled and looked away. Not repeating but not finishing his statement. I sighed and turned around.

He can't love anybody but me. Only me. Call me greedy, but that's what I am. He is mine now, no one else's. All...mine.

****

"Meoooow."

I grumbled to myself during the horrid sound. He picked up the cat anyway, disobeying my orders to leave it. He held it, cooing to it softly.

"Yes. Your pretty kitty. Cute little Neko. Yes you are. Neko-Neko mya!"

"Hidan. Shut the Hell up. I let you pick it up didn't I?"

"Yeah."

"So don't talk to it." I instructed him gruffly. He shot a pout down to the cat, but he complied. He only stroked its ginger colored fur.

"Mya," came its reply to the touch. The smile on Hidan's face was unbearable. I had to turn around to hide the smile forming on my own lips. I loved it when he smiles like that. I only wish I could make that grin shine like that.

There was a yell behind me. I sighed and turned around swiftly. There was a huge hole in the ground, and a piece of the lighter man's cloak torn on a piece of land.

I walked over to the open land mass and looked in. Hidan was lying on the bottom, Cuddles in the general area near him.

"Help?" came his pathetic reply to seeing me standing over the opening. The cat looked up and "mew"ed. A sigh of depression escaped m. He groaned as he sat up. My partner looked pathetic, and _I_ was supposed to help him? Kami help me.

It took 5 minutes to get the gray haired man out of the hole. Mostly because he whined the whole time.

"'Kuzu! Hurry the fuck _up!_ My cloak is..._Your _cloak is getting dirty!" I regret ever giving him that to wear.

"I'm pulling as fast as I can, got it? Just be patient." As sad/happy I was this was Hidan, I'm glad it's not Sasori. That puppet would have attacked me if I said that to him. But just my God-damn luck, it wasn't.

We got back to walking within a minute of him getting out. Only now he was paying even _more_ attention to the cat. I didn't think it was possible.

"Are you o.k. Cuddles? You're not hurt are you?"

"Meow."

"Good! I'm glad you're safe. Oh and Kakuzu?"

I was slightly surprised he actually said my entire name. "What now, Hidan?"

"...", he blushed and looked down at the cat, "I...T-th...thanks...for, you know...yeah."

I stopped in my tracks. Did he just...thank me?!!? Oh Kami, who the Hell did I just rescue again?

I was about to question this notion when he hugged me from behind. I wrapped my arms backwards and around him. Then to my surprise he snickered and plopped Cuddles on my head.

I of course got pissed, but held it in and continued walking.

Heard behind me was his grunt of disappointment. Of course, his favorable reaction would have been me yelling or screaming, etc. But when do I give him what he wants, that I don't want too? A smirk placed itself under my mask. I love playing with his emotions!

When we finally got home, Kisame immediately noticed we were together again. "Hey guys! Welcome back!" came his gruff watery voice. Other members heard and came over to see us. I saw some glances to Hidan's ring, and there was murmuring. Cuddles ran to Tobi.

"GO HIDAN-SAN!!" yelled Tobi's voice from behind his own mask. He too saw the ring. The group got quiet, then they all yelled congratulations to Hidan.

I glanced over at Hidan. He was as red as Sasori's hair. I glanced back at the group and took off my mask. Sasori and Pein were the only ones to join me in a quick smirk. I whipped around; put one of my arms on his, the other I used to pull him into the most loving kiss he'd ever had. His face shot up 3 shades, his big eyes even bigger. The crowd went wild. Some cheered, some laughed, others just smiled. I pulled out, my hand now combing through his hair.

"My Evil Angel, soon you shall be my Demoness of a Bride."

"Three cheers for the bride!!"

"Hip Hip Hooray! Hip Hip Hooray! Hip Hip! HOORAY!!"

Kisame even started a wave.

***

2 hours later

***

I came down the stairs. It seemed like Kakuzu and Hidan's party ended. Konan was already cleaning around Akatsuki members passed out on the floor. She looked up at me.

"Looks like we have a wedding on our hands, Pein."

"Indeed...Is...That Deidara on the fridge..?"

She blinked then looked at the fridge. "So it seems," she giggled out.

I smiled at the group on the floor. Kisame was slumped against the table, Itachi in a chair. Tobi was curled up in a ball on the table. Deidara and the cat, who I learned earlier is named Cuddles, are lying carefully on the fridge. Sasori was up on the counter, Zestu being the smart one, is watching TV in the other room.

Last, the special couple. Kakuzu was tucked away between the counter and stove. Hidan lay in his lap, loved even in their sleep.

Turning my gaze back to Konan, "I'm going back upstairs. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

**Chapter Four**

"Hey Kakuzu, can I have this bagel, un?"

"...Sure!"

The blond man looked down at his breakfast, then at me. "You sure?"

"Mmhm!"

He gave me a look I didn't fully catch, then walked off to eat. Everyone in Akatsuki knew I liked bagels. I even paid the extra 50¢ to get three packs.

They also know only _I_ eat the bagels. But hey, Hidan is mine now! MINE! What more, besides money, should I need?!

While in my love of Hidan, I hadn't moved from the doorway. I hadn't noticed the hands trying to push me by. "Kakuzu MOVE!"

I snapped back and moved out of the way. Sasori moved past, grumbling about needing to fuck Deidara, who I remembered was upstairs eating the bagel. Holding out my hand, I counted down from 5. 5,4,3,2...There was a muffled yell from upstairs.

I chuckled. Sasori was priceless.

I had to pass their room going to my own. Leaning closer to the door on my way past, I heard a light moaning. Sasori said something to him, and Deidara moaned once again. I left before it got too hot in there.

On my way, someone called my name. I looked over to see Zestu on his bed. He again motioned for me to come in. "What?" I asked in the politest way I could.

"**Your boy is **under our bed. **He says he has **a present for you." I looked at the bed. Now that he mentioned it, I _did_ see someone under there.

I walked over and crouched down. Hidan shot out and ran out of the room. I looked up at Zestu. He shrugged. "**He didn't really say that**. He just wouldn't leave. **We don't know** why he ran off though."

I sighed deeply. _'Of course.'_ I stood back up and turned my head towards the door. "Well...Thanks anyway Zestu."

"No **problem**."

I walked out and down the hall to me and Hidan's room. I saw him on our bed, staring at the ceiling. I sneaked over and pounced on him.

"NANI?!...Oh...H-hi 'Kuzu!" he stuttered after regaining his composure. I switched myself so I was straight over him. Of course, his face turned _extremely_ red. "Uh...oh-oh...uh...H-hi...'K-kuzu...!"

I snickered. "Well, _hi_, Hidan. You look nice today." I grinned under my mask.

His eyes tried to stare back into mine, but he couldn't keep them locked. I removed my mask quickly. I slipped my hands in his shirt and under him. Hidan tried to resist, but I locked my lips on his.

During our forced make-out, his voiced moan caught my attention. My face flipped a smirk.

While I enjoyed our kiss, I took my finger and stroked his back. Right along his spine, up and down, slowly and gently.

He broke the kiss and moaned when I pressed a certain spot along his back, I call it his "turn-on" spot. When he moaned again and arched his back, I had to try hard to hold back.

"Aaaahhhh, 'Kuuuzuuu...," he breathed. I groaned and grinded against him. "Ooohhh unnghh!!! K-Kakuzu!!" My pointer finger pressed hard on his spot.

He gasped and wrapped his arms around my neck. Leaning down slightly, I bit his ear, my hands sliding farther and farther south.

But fate is cruel so before I actually got anywhere, Kisame burst through the door. "Oh THERE you are, Hey I...uh...uuuhhhh..."

I sighed and got off Hidan, who gave a sigh of relief. I sat on the edge of the bed, proceeding to glare at our intruder. "Kisame, this better be important. I didn't even DO anything yet." I said, my anger in the form of words.

Fish boy rubbed the back of his head. "Uh...yeah. Me and Sasori-san need to...see you right away...Sorry!"

A low groan escaped me. I turned to Hidan, "?" I questioned whether he wanted me to go. Obviously, he thought about what would happen if he said no, for he turned dark, bright red, and nodded like a bobble head.

Me being me, was not upset, I just laughed lightly. "Ok. I'll be back to finish later. Heh heh heh." As I was shutting our door to leave, I saw his eyes go wide, then he fell backwards onto the pillows.

Our walk to Sasori's room was quiet. Obviously I didn't want to talk to the person who just ruined my fun. But when we got to the front of the door, I thought about what was going on in there earlier.

I immediately panicked. "Hey Kisame...Shouldn't we knock?"

"Hn? Why?" He questioned, while opening the door. Luckily, but to my surprise, Sasori was sitting on his bed. Deidara was clinging to him. Both were fully (as their gonna get) dressed.

Kisame looked at me, then looked at the puppet. "I brought him. Though he's not...uh...happy about it."

Sasori looked at me.

"I was in the middle of starting something."

"...Same as I was earlier?"

"Yep."

"Sorry for interrupting. But we have things to discuss."

***

"So-o-o...is that all?"

"Just about."

"What then?"

"Me and Sasori-san think...t-that the uke's should wear...dresses."

I jerked my head at Kisame. "WHAT?! Y-you want! Hidan...to...wear a...huh" My mind reeled at the possibilities. Sasori and Kisame smiled. They obviously knew this was going to happen.

Lucky my mask was on, cause my nose was bleeding like crazy. "Yeah. Ok."

The red head smirked. "Good. Now I get to see my DeiDei-chan in a dress." Deidara winced at this, but smiled at his Dana anyway.

Kisame chuckled. "Yeah, and me, Itachi."

I nodded. "That sounds reasonable."

Deidara suddenly shouted, " B-but the uke's get to pick the dresses out, hmm!"

Sasori glared at him momentarily, but then smiled. "Sure DeiDei-chan." I frowned silently to myself. '_Damn now my possibilities are limited._'

Kisame looked at the others, then back at me. "Ok. If that's all settled, I guess you can go now," he said in that watery tone of his, "Right Sasori-san?"

"I guess. I can't refuse a fellow seme of his fun." By the time he finished I was out the door and down the hall.

I ran into our room to find Hidan not there. "Oh God Damn!" I shouted.

"'Kuzu? Is that you?" His familiar voice came from the bathroom, "I'm taking a quick shower, K? I'll be out in a sec!"

I smiled evilly. "Okkaaaay!!" I'll be waaiittinggg!!" I took off my mask and hood and set it on the table. Quickly taking the covers back, I took off my cloak and shirt, and sat on the sheets.

He came out of the bathroom rubbing his hair back. Although I noticed there was no gel. He opened his eyes and looked at me, stopping dead in his tracks. I smiled at him. He blushed a few shades and looked away.

"Really 'Kuzu?"

"Uhuh."

"B-but!"

"Mmm. So you didn't take that shower for me?"

He darkened a few shades. "No. Stupid Heathen."

I smirked, never taking my eyes off of him. The sun from the window glistening off his partly dry, partly wet skin. Sadly he had some boxers on. A black pair he had put on before leaving the bathroom. And his hair. His shiny gray locks. He still had a hand in it, in a way that looks like it's a comb. Last those eyes. Those big Magenta eyes that never stop shining, even when reflecting the cold lust of blood. His lips curled down in a frown, but at the same time, looks like he's about to burst into a grin.

After a while he started squirming. "'Kuzu, why are s-staring at me?"

"Cause I wanna fuck that sexy ass of yours," I said with point blank truth.

Hidan scowled at me, then put his hands on his hips. "I just took my shower. No. Cause if we did, I'd just have to take another one, and that's a fucking waste of your precious money 'Kuzu!"

I frowned at him. Though I hated it, he had a point. But before I could tell him I agree...

"Buuut. If you truly love me more than your money, you'd screw me anyway," he added slyly, his hand in front of him, curled inward, pretending to examine his nails. An evil smirk placed smack on his face.

I grinned at him. Of course I would, but not since he put it like that. "Your right...," I sighed, letting his anxiety build, "It WOULD be a waste of my money."

Hidan, obviously not expecting that answer, froze. His hand fell and his eyes stared at me, wide and in shock. "W-wha? 'K-kuzu your not serious are you? S-seriously? Aww FUCK!!"

Now I glanced up at him. "Hmm? You sound _disappointed_ Hidan."

He gulped and looked away, waving his hand at me. "Y-yeah right 'Kuzu. Shit your crazy!" I got up and pounced on him. We weren't heard from for the rest of the night...

**Chapter Five**

_DAMN _Kakuzu and his fucking phases! Oh, and I mean that literally. He either fucks me when I don't want to, or is working when I _do _want to!

Guess which Jashin damned phase he's in now...

_Type type scribble type click._

"..."

_Scribble click type scribble type._

"...nnh."

_Click click type click scribble scribble type click click click._

"'Kuzuuuuuuuu..."

_Scribble scribble scribble type click type type._

"Jashin damnit...KAKUZU!!" I jumped up from the bed. He momentarily glanced at me, then back to his computer. My hands balled into fists, I was so MAD right now. We've been engaged for 2 weeks now, and have only fucked once since then...No, counting the Motel room, oohhh, what's that magic number?

TWICE!

Making things worse, those were within the first two days. I know my math isn't the greatest of the Akatsuki, 'Kuzu's is, but that's still 12 days since our last mother fucking screw!! Right?

So I'm horny!(Big surprise ha-ha mother-fucking ha...-_-')

"Kakuzuuuu..." I growled dangerously, " Get over here..."

He turned around in his chair. He stared at me with the same blank, bored expression he's had these past 12 days. My mind was fuzzy right now. I'm not sure if I want to punch him in the face, or commence the kinky fantasy-to-real-life sex. Maybe both.

"What could you _possibly _want _now_, Hidan?" He asked, his voice dripping with boredom and sarcastic concern.

"I want you...to...fuck...me!" My voice slowed down at the last part in rage. How dare he ignore me like this, then not even notice when I'm obviously fucking frustrated by it!

"Really now," he observed. Jashin Damnit, the fucker was enjoying himself! "If you really wanted it that bad, why am I only hearing about it now?"

"Because you've been ignoring me for the past three hours, you bastard."

"You never tried to draw my attention."

"YES I DID!!! I threw my rock collection at your head for 20 Jashin damned minutes straight! You just won't pay fucking attention!" My eyes had started to water by this time. I felt my voice going hoarse, "You always do this to me! You fuck me for the shortest amount of time possible, then ignore me like the fucking plague!"

He sat there and listened to my rant. Although I doubt it was really sticking in his head. Probably in one ear and out the fucking other.

Tears were now rolling down my cheeks. I had my eyes shut, hoping to stop the burning. My breath started becoming harder to hold on to, as I was having to pause more between breaths. My knuckles began to hurt from being clenched so tightly. My legs were becoming weak.

And the sad thing? I still wanted to be fucked.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I opened my eyes to see Kakuzu standing above me, a true look of concern on his face this time. "I'm sorry Hi-chan. I didn't mean it. I try to get my work done all at once so I can have more time with you."

I stared up at him, glaring almost. He caught my message.

"I know, I end up never getting time with you, but you must understand. It's not under my control. Whenever I get some work done, Leader just piles on more. Believe me though, I do try." He wrapped his arms around me, trying his hardest to comfort me. I unballed my fist and put my arms around him too.

He kissed me lightly on the forehead before smiling at me and saying, "How about you go downstairs. Get yourself some coffee, calm yourself down. When you get back, I promise weather I'm done or not, I'll stop and spend time with you."

I nodded slowly and unhooked my arms. He smiled at me, then walked back over to his desk. I rubbed my eyes and left the room. _'Yeah...Some time to myself might be nice.'_

I made my way to the kitchen. About 3 feet away from the kitchen door, I stopped. I tiptoed to the door and peeked over a small bit. As I suspected, the noise I heard that made me stop was Tobi. What I did not expect was seeing Zetsu on top of him, pounding the ebony-haired ninja into the table. Good thing Me and 'Kuzu were the only other team here right now.

'_Wow...I was right. Tobi is being fucked by the plant-freak. Wait....Why in the kitchen?!'_

I pulled back my head. Deciding listening would be better than seeing, I put my ear close to the opening.

"_Ah...Oh..Ze...Zetsuuuu..._-moan-_...AHH harderr!!" Tobi cried._

"_Anything for you, Tobi-chan."Zetsu responded._

There was a loud thud. I assume it was the 'harder' part of the deal.

"_Ohhhhh YES Zetsu.....That feels....sooo..._-gasp-_...Soo GOOD!!" Tobi moaned breathlessly._

"_**You are so sexy, know that Tobi-koi?" **__Zetsu purred lustfully to his uke._

I finally heard enough. My face felt hot, and I could defiantly feel something else growing hot. Just listening to those two getting it on, especially the fact that they were screwing on the kitchen table for anyone like me walking by to see, was making me so much more horny. If I wasn't so turned on right now, I might have questioned that very fact.

I walked away and back up the stairs. I figure that was as much "me time" as my flaming erection was going to let me have. My legs marched me straight back to my room, considering that display was probably enough time for a person to drink a cup of coffee.

I opened the door and peeked in. "Hey uh, 'Kuzu? I'm calm now."

He looked up at me. He gave a soft smile and stood up. "Alright. So what do you want to do then, Hi-chan?"

I just stared at him. I thought the answer was obvious. "Um...fuck. Have sex. Screw. Etc." He stared at me for a moment, then chuckled.

"Ok then," he walked over and sat on his bed, "Show me how much you want it." My heart skipped a beat. I love it when he asks that of me. I can act out my wildest perverse dreams, and he goes alone with it! I happen to find it extremely kinky.

I walked through the door, then shut and locked it. I want nothing to interrupt us. I then turned and walked towards my lover. He sat patiently on the bed. Instead of waiting till I got there, as I walked I removed the flimsy shirt I had on and my pants, leaving me in my boxers.

I saw the hunger in his eyes, he licked his lips in anticipation. Then I did something just in the spur of the moment. I didn't even think it over, it just happened. I put my hands to form the seal and in a poof of smoke I transformed.

_Ffwwwooosshh_

Chapter 6

I knew Hidan was spontaneous, but I don't even think he knew exactly what he was doing. He gets like that when I say that to him, _"Show me how much you want it."_

I've seen him do some sexy things asking that. Of course, that's why I always ask it. I love it when he gets so, so, so....what's the word...Ah I'm not sure...There _is _no word to describe how he gets. He just becomes 3 times as sexy as normal.

I had no idea what to expect from this sudden transformation. What was going through my Jashinist's mind, I wonder?

Then I saw.

A cat. Not just a cat, a anthro, silver cat ears and a tail. He was still a guy, but he wasn't as muscular. He had a girlish curve, long slender arms and legs. Bigger, more seductive eyes. Slightly longer hair.

This is the only time I'll say it, but I'm actually glad I _didn't_ have my mask on. The whole thing would be soaked in blood right now.

He slowly made his way towards me, stripping himself of his final piece of clothes. When he got to my bed, he got down on his hands and knees and crawled towards me. "Myaa...I'm a _baaddd_ kitty, 'Kuzuuuu..." He sat up in my lap, his tail curled around his waist, his ears down, and his thumb stuck seductively in his lips. "You'll need to punish me, myaa."

I could feel his exposed hardness rubbing up against my clothed one. It took all of my willpower to not just take him now. The fun had only just begun.

I put my hands on his curvy waist, massaging with my thumbs. "Well, how do you suppose I should take care of my naughty kitten?"

He moaned lightly at my touch. It almost sounded like a purr. "Ahh...Don't make me do all the...nnh...work 'Kuzu. If I tell you how to..mmm...punish me, it won't be punishment, myaa." He leaned down and kissed me softly.

I pushed my lips back against his, licking the lining between them. He parted instantly to let me through. I ran my tongue over the roof of his mouth, tracing my long made trails. My tongue ran over his teeth and felt something sharp. I reran the trail and stopped on his canine teeth. They were sharp like a cats.

When I pulled away, I saw my tongue was bleeding. "Aww, you bad cat you. You cut me!" He whimpered softly. He loved it when I acted controlling. I noticed him trembling slightly in excitement. "And that is true. Punishment must be issued by the master."

"Y-yes Kakuzu-sama." He moaned. A jolt went through me. He was too good at being seductive like this.

I laid him back on the bed, then crawled on top. I grinded almost impossibly slow against him. He moaned loudly, also thrusting up his hips, trying to get better friction. He wrapped his arms around my neck, pulling me down into a forceful kiss.

Since I knew he liked it harsh, I made everything I did gentle. This was punishment after all. Me being so kind and loving was driving him mad. It wasn't my favorite either. I also like being rough, which is why we are partners.

He let me go when he needed to breath. "Ah...ah...'K-kuzu? Can...ah...punishment be...over now, myaa?" He begged softly. I decided to comply, only because this was torture to me too.

I sat up and striped out of my shirt. As soon as it was off, I felt his smaller hands on my chest. His thumb tracing over the stitches he's gone over so many times before. Yet he always looks so mesmerized by them. I chuckled to myself. _'He really is like a cat.'_

I positioned myself back over him. My lips found the spot above his collarbone and sucked one it. He tilted back his head and moaned, his hands fumbling the snaps on the waistband of my pants. While my tongue concentrated on his neck, my hand reached up to his nipple, carresing it slowly. My other drifted down to help him with my pants.

After it was off, he re-attached his arms to my neck. Before I even had a chance to move, he also strung his slender legs around my waist and impaled himself apon me.

"_Uwahhhhh!!! _Ohhhh....'Kuzuuuuuu!!" He practically screamed in my ear. I groaned softly, not even realizing before-hand that he had also removed my boxers. His back arched forward, as did his tail, forming a small 'U' on his body. His ears flattened low, his eyes squeezed shut.

I took it all in, loving the reaction. Only Hidan was sexual enough to impale himself, and then this lovely display of affection for what was done. I felt him contract around me, and I gasped. It was so tight, considering that he wasn't even prepaired. Plus the way his inside was so warm and it massaged me, it made me want to cum right then and there.

You'd think that after being together and doing this kind of stuff would make his body used to this. But your wrong, everytime it was like he was a vigin being taken for the first time over and over again. He was warm and inviting and so God damned TIGHT!

Making it even tighter when he squeezed back like this, which also happened everytime. It was so pleasurable to him that he always tightens around me, whether he knew it or not.

After what seemed like hours, he licked the shell of my ear and panted, "Oh... Jashin, mooovvveee Kakuzu!"

I gladly pulled myself back to the head, then rammed back in. He cried out in pain, gripping my hair tightly. "MYAAAAAA!!!!" I smirked and repeated the action, earning a cry from every thrust.

It was so wonderfull doing this. Watching his face slide from pain to immense pleasure. His eyes were glazed over in lust, half lidded and beautiful. Even the slightest movement and he moaned out so suductivly, it made me pound into his harder, wanting to hear more and more of that sexy tone of his.

" _K-KAKUZU! FUCK!!"_He screamed. I grinned ever-so slightly. It seems I found his sweet spot. "Ohhh, shiiiiiiit, Kakuzu....Myaaa, do it agaaaaaain!" I positioned myself to slam into that spot again and again.

After a while, I felt myself becoming hotter. Every thrust made him tighten. My length was so hard it hurt, and I felt ready to explode. Suddenly, he cried out, "KAAAKKKUUUZZUUUU!!" , and came on our stomachs. The sight of him releasing, and the fact that he became unbearably constricted, made me spill my seed inside of his hole with a small moan of, "_Hi-chan..."_

I collaped on top of his small frame. We panted for a few moments, before he finally spoke, " Damn, 'Kuzu. We even b-breath...in sync..."

I chuckled and pulled out of my punished Uke. He muttered a small, 'myaa' and tried to slow down his ragged breaths. I flipped over to lie down next to him.

He curled up next to me, his tail lazily flipping from side to side.

I smiled down at him. I had one last thing to say before slept captured us. "You know what Hi-chan?"

"Hn, mya?"

"No matter what happens to us...we make it through. Even though are love is a rough one."

"Uhuh, Kakuzu. We're held by a string."

"Yeah."

"One _hell_ of a strong Jashin-damn string!"

"Huhuh...yeah. I love you, now sleep."

**End.**


End file.
